The present invention relates to an osteosynthesis method for reducing bones fractures.
One of the best known osteosynthesis methods presently available consists in drilling the broken bone longitudinally from one of its extremities and subsequently inserting a radially extensible pin into the bore produced.
This method has several disadvantages. In the first place, the bone placed under an internal radial strain may split the bone, particularly if its strength is reduced by decalcification. In the second place, these pins cannot be used for children whose bones are as yet insufficiently hard to withstand such strains. Finally, if the break is total, the osseous fragments may be displaced axially or pivot with respect to each other, thus comprising the healing process.
A method involving the use of plate spanning the break and secured to the pieces of bone, or two plates secured at either side of the break and interconnected by one or more rods, is occassionally used to avoid these disadvantages. It is thus possible to prevent misalignment or alteration of the pieces of bone, but not a mutual deviation under the action of muscular forces or of a transverse load.
Another known osteosynthesis method consists in making a transverse perforation in the bone at either side of the break, in inserting into the perforations studs which project beyond the muscular tissue surrounding the bone and which are interconnected at both their extremities and at the outside of the limb by means of screw tensioners in such manner that the pieces are powerfully drawn together.
This method also has numerous shortcomings. Thus, the operation wounds around the studs do not heal and are prone to inflammation and infection throughout the treatment period. The external tensioners are also troublesome. Finally, it is practically impossible to tighten the tensioners in a uniform manner to obtain strict alignment of the bone pieces.